1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an eye level, rear mounted light assembly for use with motor vehicles, in general, and to such a light assembly which incorporates along with one or more brake lights, back-up lights, turn signals and a high beam deterrent light, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many variations of the newly legislated eye level, rear mounted brake lights which are used in vehicles. These lights are mounted at or adjacent to the rear window in most, if not all, passenger vehicles which have been manufactured since 1985.
The purpose of the existing eye level brake lights is to provide a greater safety factor for drivers of motor vehicles and to reduce rearend collisions. That is, the eye level brake light is more readily visible to drivers of following vehicles both during the daytime and night time. That is, the eye level brake light is displayed at or about the eye level of a following passenger vehicle. This eye level light is much more visible because of its prominence with respect to the driver of the following vehicle.
Ordinary tail lights tend to be less effective during the daylight hours because of the location of the light assemblies. In addition, ambient light diminishes the daytime effect. Ordinary tail lights tend to be less effective during the evening or night time hours in many situations of traffic, e.g. close quarters during rush hours. However, the eye level brake light is rarely, if ever, obscured by traffic conditions. Also, the comparative relationship to ambient light is enhanced because of the position of this light.
This eye level light has been legislatively mandated in most vehicles which are driven in the United States. However, these brake lights are usually limited to brake light operations only. Consequently, they provide a very limited amount of information, i.e. that the pertinent vehicle is in the process of stopping. While this is very important information, it may be considered to be, essentially, one dimensional.
Another problem which is frequently encountered in traffic is that the following vehicle has the high beam lights on to the annoyance and discomfort of the forward vehicle as well as, in many cases, creating an unsafe condition by blinding (even temporarily) the forward vehicle. While there is provision for changing most of the rear view mirrors within the car from a day to a night position to diminish the effect of the high beam, this also has the effect of diminishing the visibility of any lights from following vehicles. Consequently, this is not a favored solution.
In similar fashion, the side mounted rear view mirrors can be moved either directly or remotely. However, this creates an unsafe condition inasmuch as a type of "tunnel vision" is achieved.
Moreover, in some cases, the driver of the vehicle with the high beams is not even aware of the situation. In practice, one of the methods of communicating this condition is for the offended driver to give a hand signal adjacent to the mirror. Another signal which is sometimes used is the flashing of the brake lights by means of stepping on the brake pedal. Obviously, neither of these solutions is adequate and, sometimes, creates emotional problems for each of the drivers without effecting the desired condition. Consequently, it is desirable to achieve a method of communicating with the following driver that the high beam signal condition exists. One method of communication, much like that given to an oncoming driver, i.e. flashing a white low and high beam at the offender.